


All Work & No Play Makes Levi a Grumpy Brat

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Canadian Ereri Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is becoming increasingly worried about Levi, who is married to his work. So, he decides to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work & No Play Makes Levi a Grumpy Brat

Eren sat down roughly onto the couch with a loud thud and a sigh, his boyfriend would be going late at work again. This was the fifth night in a row, or maybe the sixth, Eren was surprised he even had a general idea anymore. They had fought the night before about it, after Levi got home at 5:00 in the morning. “Levi, you need sleep! You cant just keep living this way! You’re going to get hurt! Not to mention me, we don’t have any private time anymore! I get home at 7:00 and expect to make dinner for one now!” Eren yelled as he got up from bed, to Levi in the bathroom. “Sorry that me putting food on your plate and a roof over your head isn’t good enough, shitty brat!” Levi spat back.   
“Levi! Would you look at yourself, the boy I fell in love with was a jock, over 160lb, you were so fit! But now look at you, your collar bones stick out, I can feel your ribs, you’re obviously not eating!”   
“Eren what the he-“  
“You know what? Forget it, I’ll go sleep in the guest bedroom.” He got out of bed and slammed the door.

Eren was still raw from last night, he had a headache, he didn’t feel like making dinner, so he just made popcorn and sat down for a movie. Maybe that would take his mind off of Levi. He felt so bad, Levi finally had something real to hold onto, a steady job, sustenance, but they weren’t poor anymore. They lived in Vancouver, they had their own condo overlooking the ocean! (I’m not sorry). That was the dream, when they were middle school, Levi said he wanted to see the ocean, at least once before he died. When they were in Highschool they traveled all the way to California, and saw it, and boy did Levi fall in love, and Eren really truly fell in love with Levi. In Erens eleventh and Levi’s twelfth year, Levis mother walked in on them kissing in his basement, Levi was kicked out, which was promptly followed by Eren getting kicked out. They lived on the streets, until a man named Erwin took Levi under his wing, got him a job at his construction firm, where Levi slowly moved up the ranks. But when they finally had enough money to move to the ocean, he got a new job, with harder, longer hours. 

Eren cried, he cried for a long time, longer then he could keep track of. He bawled and screamed, and then he wept until he fell asleep. He was woken up by the sound of the front door opening, and then a hand brushed the hair from his face. “Eren, sweetie?” Levi kissed his forehead.  
“Hi, Bear, I’m sorry about last night, how was work?”  
“I quit.”   
“What? I-I don’t understand-“ Levi cut him off with a kiss to the lips, “It was too hard on me, more importantly, it was too hard on you. I’m so sorry that I was being so oblivious. I love you so much! I will go job hunting tomorrow, but in the meantime, can we sleep in?”   
Eren grinned so widely it hurt, “Of course, Bear. But I’m making you breakfast.” Levi kissed him again, and picked him up, bridal style, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He placed Eren gently into bed, and then pulled the blankets over his shoulder. He took off his jeans and T-shirt and slid into bed with Eren. “Goodnight, Levi.” Eren said as he snuggled into Levis chest. 

 

“Goodnight, Brat.”

 

~*END*~


End file.
